Monsters Are Everywhere
by That Hunter Girl
Summary: Valerie has it all. A great job where she can do what she's always wanted, track down criminals. She has a boyfriend, and despite some kinks, she loves him. But what happens when he is tossed back into the fire because of her? Guilt ridden, she gets him help. He's now seeing a psychiatrist, why isn't he getting better? Something is very wrong and Valerie will find out what. Will/OC


**Hello, I was getting frustrated with the lack of Will/OC stories, so I took matters into my own hands. Also, no one knows Will's other dogs' names so I am naming them myself. If we find out what their names are I will change them. (Did you know Winston is really a girl?)**

**I don't own anything except my OCs**

* * *

My eyes are closed. I feel the warmness of a body next to mine, and the soft comforter separating us. I take a deep, awakening breath only to be bombarded with a foul stench. Dog breath.

My eyes snap open to see one of Will's many dogs', Dexter, snout in my face. As soon as he realizes I'm awake he licks and nuzzles me. I raise my hand to shove him away, yet the others follow his actions and swarm around me.

"Will. Get your dogs. I'll hurt them." I groan.

I normally love the pack, but I am not a morning person. Will rolls off of his side of the bed and beckons the canines. As he starts his morning routine, I just lay there. Something in the air feels off today. Slowly, I sit up and start my day.

~O*O*O~

"Agent Bloom." Jack Crawford catches me.

"Yes, sir? What do you need?" I respond the default response.

He pauses to think a moment, what is he thinking? "You have a _special _relationship with Will Graham, do you not?"

_What? _"Uh, yes, sir. We're dating. If that's what you mean." I state as casually as possible, but discussing my personal life is an awkward and unprofessional thing to do with your boss.

"Well, I need him for a case. In order for me to get him on it, I need to make sure he's stable enough to be back on the field." He explains.

I take a moment to process this information. _What does he want me to say?_

"I want your opinion, Valerie. Does he seem unstable to you?" He prods in a condescending tone.

I see what he's doing. Making it seem like he actually cares about my opinion, when really he's cornering me like a fox will to a rabbit. If I say he's stable, he'll go back into the grueling horror that almost drove him insane. If I say he isn't...

"No sir, Will is functioning normally. I hope you trust me enough to know that I'd never let Will walk around with his head all jumbled up. He's been a lot better, he has trouble with social interactions, but that doesn't stop him from loving me."

"I understand, would you like to accompany me in convincing him?" Jack invites.

"Sure, but not to get him back on. I don't like this idea, Jack. I'm only going because he needs to know he has a choice."

~O*O*O~

"Tell me your design. Tell me who you are." Will's voice rings through the lecture hall as Jack and I stride in.

"Mr. Graham." Jack booms, "Special Agent Jack Crawford, I head the Behavioral Science Unit. Miss Bloom here works in my department."

Will smirks slightly at me, and I return it. "I know, and we've met."

"Yes, we had a disagreement when we opened up the museum."

"I disagreed with what you named it." Will passively mouths off.

"The Evil Minds Research Museum." Jack states.

"That's not the half of it, Jack."

"I agree. 'Evil Minds' is a bit dramatic. I like 'Misunderstood Minds'. And that has alliteration. Much more catchy." I pipe in.

The powerpoint on Will's projector keeps scrolling through, and the men continue, disregarding my words. "I see you've hitched your horse to a teaching post, I also understand that it's difficult for you to be social." Jack soothes, awkwardly.

"I'm just talking at them, I'm not listening to them, It's not social." Will retorts.

"I see."

I have slight OCD, and Will's glasses have been on the edge since we got here. I finally succumb to the urge, and straighten them. Will grasps my hand as I do so, and to my pleasure, he doesn't let go as they fall to my side.

Jack interrupts our little couple moment. "So where do you fall on the spectrum?"

Will straightens his posture a bit and replies, "My horse is hitched to a post that is closer to Aspergers and Autistics than Narcissists and Sociopaths."

He starts to grab his things, and in the process he drops my hand. Clearly Jack is making him uncomfortable.

"But you can empathize with Narcissists and Sociopaths." Jack reminds him.

"I can empathize with anybody, It's less to do with the personality disorder than an active imagination." Will, once again has an attitude meshed in with his words.

"Uh, can I borrow your imagination?"

~O*O*O~

"Jack? Can I have a moment with Will? Alone." I ask, my boss simply nods and walks away.

I immediately turn to my boyfriend, "I'm sorry, Will. I mean, I was cornered. I didn't want him to come to you, but-"

"It's fine. I understand how Jack can be." Will interrupts.

I reach for his hand and pull him a bit closer. I am of average height so I can rest my chin on his shoulder; my fingers are still intertwined with his.

"You know, you're the best boyfriend I've ever had, right?" I whisper.

"Better than Tony Milton from college?" He baited.

"Yeah, way better. Tony was a dweeb." I affectionately brush my lips against his jaw line, but he pulls away at that.

"Stop it, I have students in the building. And some of them are watching us." Will declared.

I leaned back and scoped the hall. There were some kids scattered in the premises, and a few were from Will's class. I look back at him, and smirk.

"I don't care."

"I do, if they see me socialize then they might see me as someone who is approachable. And, I'd rather not be approached."

I let out a small laugh that could also pass as a sigh,"Come on, don't wanna keep Jack waiting."

~O*O*O~

"Eight girls abducted from eight different Minnesota campuses. All in the last eight months." Jack informs Will on our case.

"I thought there were seven."

"There were." I add grimly.

"When did you tag the eighth?" Will interrogated. He looks to me.

"About three minutes before we walked in." I answer.

We continue walking in silence, Will thinking to himself, Jack and I letting him.

"You're calling them abductions because you have no bodies." Will infers.

"No bodies, no parts of bodies, nothing that comes out of bodies. Nothing." Jack confirms.

The next thing that is said surprises me. "Those girls weren't taken from where you think they were taken."

"Then where were they taken from?" I blurt out.

"I don't know. Someplace else."

_He doesn't even know where we think they were taken from._


End file.
